The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Rise and Shine’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Rise and Shine’.
‘Rise and Shine’ was derived from a breeding project in Warmond, The Netherlands. The inventor's goal was to develop new cultivars of Geranium wallichianum that are long blooming, free of disease, and exhibit unique flower coloration. ‘Rise and Shine’ was selected in 2007 as a single unique plant from among the seedlings that resulted from a cross made between unnamed plants from the Inventor's breeding program of Geranium wallichianum. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Warmond, The Netherlands in summer of 2007. Propagation by tissue culture and division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.